It's Bound to be Jolly
by Steffx621
Summary: Logan x Veronica / Christmas one-shot. It's not their first Christmas together, yet that doesn't mean it's not special —Holiday traditions 101 with Veronica and Logan.


**Summary:** Logan x Veronica / Christmas one-shot. It's not their first Christmas together, yet that doesn't mean it's not special —Holiday traditions 101 with Veronica and Logan.

 **Author's Note:** Merry Merry Christmas Y'all! Christmas Day has bled into boxing day and I'm still awake! I was looking at Christmas prompts to write sometime, and then I couldn't sleep without writing this. It's fluffy and hopefully you'll like it without taking it too seriously! This is, I guess, Post-MKAT although there are no major spoilers...besides Pony :)

In any case, I hope you are all having a wonderful holiday season! xxo

* * *

 ** _It's Bound to be Jolly_**

* * *

Christmas Morning Logan is the first one to get up. He's in their small living room when a little after eight Veronica walks in sleepily. She's fresh right up from bed, dressed in one of his oversized, worn-out navy sweatshirts and socked feet. Her hair is messy from sleep, and she's dabbing on her eyes as she spots Logan.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Veronica whines as she goes to lay right on top of Logan on their couch.

He chuckles slightly but doesn't answer right away. Instead he hugs her to him and gently shifts her face to his, kissing her softly good morning.

Out of the corner of his eye, Logan sees Pony padding her way sleepily into the living room as well and he smiles. The Pup — _who isn't exactly a pup anymore at all but who cares_ — whines a little too as she moves to the couch both Veronica and Logan are.

Pony nuzzles her nose against Logan's arm, and whines yet again when both of them fail to pet her quickly.

Logan chuckles first, but Veronica beats him to shift and scratch Pony in that spot behind her ears she loves so much.

Once Pony is back to her happy-puppy-self and snuggling contently against Logan's arms, Veronica turns to look at him and she grins. "Merry Christmas," She says before chinning up a little and kissing him again.

The kiss is slow, and sweet, and Logan finds himself matching her grin when she pulls apart —her eyes are still slightly closed, and for the millionth time he wonders how is it possible to love someone so much. "Merry Christmas," He whispers back, using his hand to tuck those silly loose strands of hair off her face.

They are quiet for a little bit; just staring into each other's eyes until Veronica's soft smile shifts into a mischievous grin, and she's rushing off Logan as fast as she can. "Let's do presents!" She giggles going to sit right in front of their Christmas tree.

Pony is of course startled by Veronica, but she doesn't hesitate to follow Veronica and yet again set by her.

Logan gives himself a moment before he follows suit —for a few seconds then he just watches Veronica's back, and hears her excitedly squeal as she ponders which of her presents to open first.

"I thought you were sleepy,"

"Not anymore," She's so excited it _really_ is contagious.

Logan is up and sitting beside her then in seconds. "Do you wanna do stockings first?"

Scrunching her face, Veronica turns to look at the stockings —sure they look, well, stuffed, but —her eyes then shift back to the presents under the tree. There's this huge present near the back and she knows, she just knows it's for her, because no way the largest present under their tree was for Pony…

Unless it was.

In seconds then Veronica's launching in the direction of the present —it's so perfectly wrapped she quickly wonders if gift wrapping was also something the Navy taught Logan.

She shakes those thoughts away quickly however, and instead squeals as she reads the little tag with her name on it. "I wanna open this one first!"

She was smiling so wide Logan wasn't sure he'd seen her _this_ happy in a while. He bits his lip though looking at the present she obviously chose to open first. He takes in a deep breath. "Isn't it tradition or something to open stockings first?"

Her eyes narrow and she looks at him as if he were crazy. "For children Logan," Veronica says then as if that question had been the silliest thing he could've said. "I'm not a kid, we're sort of adults, remember?"

He gives her an incredulous look. "You could have fooled me,"

"HA HA," Veronica deadpans and even _tries_ to glare in his direction. Her hands are still on the big present though, and Logan knows she's just barely holding herself back.

Even Pony is sitting up now, giving their conversation her full attention.

Logan reaches out to stroke Pony's back and takes way more than necessary before looking back at Veronica. She's almost pleading with her eyes, and Logan wants to laugh so much —if only she knew how pissed at him she's so going to be in a few minutes.

Oh well.

C'est la vie

"Go ahead then, open it up,"

And of course at this, Veronica just about jumped with excitement on her spot. She mumbles a giddy _thank you_ as she starts working on the wrapping paper.

Logan waits patiently looking at her face as she unwraps the paper, finds a box, opens it still with a big grin on her face, and then…

She's still not saying anything, just frowning as she takes out a second box, also perfectly gift wrapped out of the original box.

This time as she tears the wrapping paper, she's a _little_ rougher.

And then she finds the third box. Logan can swear he hears her mutter " _What the hell_ ," before she's scowling looking up at him.

And of course she finds him smirking that stupid smirk she wishes she could slap from his face right now. "You didn't do that _stupidly_ annoying thing where asshats put lots of smaller boxes inside one big box only to annoy the heck out of me _during Christmas?"_ Her voice is a warning, yet Logan can't help laughing.

Veronica moans annoyingly and throws a badly-made wrapping paper ball at his head. "Shut up!" She whines. "You are ruining Christmas for me!" She declares dramatically, although she really doesn't mean it —not completely anyway.

After all Logan is laughing, and she loves that too much that even when she hates him a little right now, she really doesn't that much.

"Logan!" She calls when he's still not taking her seriously and instead still making fun of her.

She's pouting when Logan's looks back over at her. "I thought it'd be funny," He says simply in his defense, and now she's not only pouting, but frowning again too.

"I hate you,"

"You so don't,"

Rather quietly she murmurs a _no_ as she settles to just going back to unwrapping the fucking hilarious present Logan thought to give her.

"You could've started with the stockings,"

"Shut up or I'm gonna hurt you!"

At this Logan smiles but decides to just let her keep going with her unwrapping in silence. Or well, not absolute silence since Pony has made it her mission to tear to shreds all the scraps of wrapping paper Veronica kept disposing.

Logan can't stop himself to care about the mess now though —his eyes are on Veronica as the boxes start becoming smaller and smaller.

She's eventually unwrapping a square box not bigger than her hands, and she pauses and Logan knows the thought _is_ crossing her mind.

"It's not an engagement ring," He says offhandedly then and Veronica freezes —for an instant, but still, she does.

She smiles up at him then though, as if what he said was nothing and rolls her eyes a little too much that Logan knows was forced.

"Of course it's not," Veronica mumbles as she keeps unwrapping.

She doesn't meet his eyes then until she finally reaches the ' _end'_ and is left with a white small box in her hands. She lets out a deep breath looking up at Logan. "Am I done?"

He waits a beat to answer, but then nods.

The smile Veronica offers then is almost genuine and the eagerness she had when she started unwrapping the present, is _almost_ completely back as she takes the lid off the little small present.

Her smile doesn't falter when she sees what it is, but Logan knows, he just knows because he knows _her_ that's she's disappointed —which might or might not have been his plan all along.

"You are not really nearly as funny as you think you are," Veronica says then meeting his eyes.

Logan simply shrugs. "I wanted to just put in there a tiny box of raisins…" He jokes and she can't help chuckling a little.

Veronica's smile then is warm and silly at the same time as she disapprovingly shakes her head at him.

Inside the white little box was a personalized gift card that read ' _Merry Christmas, Veronica. I love you._ '

Veronica sets the little box to the side, and after rolling her eyes at the smirk he was of course wearing, she shrugs too and smiles softly. "Thanks,"

"You are welcome,"

They open most of the presents around the tree then; surprisingly a little they both got a lot more stuff for Pony than was probably necessary but it was only their second Christmas with their puppy so they shrugged it off and kept unwrapping the rest of the presents.

A little before ten, Veronica decides she's _famished_ and so they decide it's time for breakfast. Logan's pancakes are her absolutely favorite, so tilting her head and giving him sweet puppy eyes, Veronica asks him to cook away.

She helps though —sort of. She sits on the counter as he makes the pancakes and talks his ear off about past Christmases and _really_ awful presents she has gotten through the years.

Pony passes out on the couch, exhausted from all the 'playing' she did with the remains of wrapping paper, and Veronica smiles as she walks by her. She can't help herself when she oh-so gently has to scratch her puppy's fluffy head for a few seconds.

Logan walks back into the living room a moment later —he's been outside throwing away the two big bags full with the trashed wrapping paper they've just picked up.

"You wanna shower and watch a movie, _or,"_ Veronica stresses playfully. "You wanna watch a movie _and then_ shower? You choose."

Logan has had Veronica's to-do list/schedule for the Holidays since the beginning of the month —she'd barely stray from it all month, and now she was just letting him choose the order of their Christmas morning activities? Talk about Christmas miracles. "I'm gonna go with a shower first V," He answers simply, walking to her, and wrapping her in his arms. "You coming with, right?"

She chuckles, but of course she nods.

Logan's grinning as he lets go of her and kisses her nose. "I love you,"

"Yeah," She sighs playfully, and Logan rolls his eyes.

He moves then to pick up yet more little pieces of freaking wrapping paper from the floor they missed before.

Veronica is smiling at him as he goes to the kitchen to throw them away.

"Tell me again why we even bought Pony anything? We could've just given her the damn wrapping paper," Logan huffs as they start in the direction of the bedroom.

Veronica's about to reply something about him complaining too much, when she remembers something, and before Logan can process it, she's sprinting back in the direction of the living room.

"We totally forgot the stockings Logan!" She shouts and Logan immediately closes his eyes before following her —he'd thought he'd get away with showering, watching their mandatory Christmas film, maybe even some cookie baking _before_ she remembered about the stockings.

Well, here goes nothing.

Letting out a long breath, Logan walks back into the living room to find Veronica with both his and her stockings in her hands.

Logan's kneels beside her, and can't honestly help smiling at that huge grin Veronica offers as she hands him his. "Go on, take a look!"

Logan caves and then slowly stars pulling out all of the items —she had a ' _theme'_ this year; stocking stuffers _had_ to be something _useful_ they were positively using eventually in the New Year —no garbage she'd said…

"Mittens," Logan starts, Veronica beams.

"We are going on that Canada trip, we _are_ gonna need them…" She chimes in and he smiles; he just smiles because she couldn't be more perfect to him if she tried.

"Vitamin C,"

"You become a baby when sick —can't blame me for wanting me to keep you healthy,"

"Cold medicine,"

"You are probably going to get sick anyway,"

"Listerine strips?"

"I plan on kissing you lots,"

He grins at her answer —he can't help himself. "Hmm, a toast stamper?"

" _I love you_ toast stamper…I expect at least 40 percent of love declarations to be made via my morning toast of course,"

"Of course," It's honestly a miracle he hasn't lost it yet. "Mickey Mouse band-aids?"

"Those are just cute," She admits with a sheepish grin.

"Bookmark,"

"You still read, you know, _books_ …the paper kind,"

"Emergency clown nose?"

"You never know!"

"Coasters,"

"You still haven't taken the hint…"

"Back up battery, stationary, chapstick…Merry Christmas M&Ms, luggage tags…pocket knife, hand sanitizer…thanks Veronica," Logan says as he puts aside the remainders of his stocking.

She's smiling happily, and then just asks excitedly if she can go ahead and open hers.

"Sure," Logan says easily although he isn't all that sure anymore.

Veronica in case more excited than should probably be normal pulls out every item Logan put in her stocking. Hers is filled with all different kinds of chocolate and sweets, skin care products, more gift cards to some of her favorite shops, an actual paper book, nail polish, a couple beanies, but then…one of the last things at the very bottom…

"What's this?" She asks, confusion coming across her face faster than she can help it.

"Oh," Logan says simply as though he had forgotten completely already about that 'stocking stuffer'. " _That,_ " He stresses moving closer to Veronica just slightly —she's holding now the same little red box he put in there almost a week ago. "Is _actually_ an engagement ring." He adds, but just as he says that aloud finally, it feels as though all that confidence he's held all morning vanishes.

Completely.

In an instant.

It doesn't help that Veronica isn't saying anything.

She's staring at the box —she can't open it, not yet.

When she finally looks up at Logan, she looks confused. "What?"

Logan licks his lips instead of answering right away, and then just shrugs helplessly. "I love you," He promises because honestly, everything in his life came down to _that_ fact. He loves her more than anything in the world, and nothing was going to change it. "Tell me no and I will drop the topic forever. But," He pauses slightly, offering her a little smile. "But if you say yes, then that's it, you are stuck with me. I'll never leave from your life again."

Her hands are shaking as she holds onto the small velvet box; she swallows the lump in her throat and pushes against her every fear as she opens the damn box already. A small sad smile makes it to her face before Veronica can stop it —the ring was beautiful.

"Veronica,"

She doesn't look up at him right away, her eyes still on the ring as little by little her heart rate starts slowing down. "You are proposing?"

She was of course asking the absolutely obvious, but given she was finally meeting his eyes, Logan can only nod and breathe deeply. "Yeah, yes I am." His chest feels tight and he's not sure how much he can wait for an answer, but she's looking at him with misty eyes and for once Logan honestly doesn't know what to tell her.

This wasn't funny. He wasn't joking, he wanted her in his life —permanently; that was all he knew. "You mean everything to me, Veronica. You're…you are the love of my life, you know that, right?"

And she does, of course she does, so she nods.

Logan's lets out a small breathy laugh at her nod and he nods too. "Good," He says simply with a smile. "So you know, I love you and I just don't ever want to be without you,"

Neither does she.

"Not again," Logan adds, and Veronica finds herself nodding ever so slightly.

"Logan," She says then, slowly shifting her eyes from the ring and box in her hand to his eyes before carefully she decides to just hand him over the box. Logan's taken aback, she can tell but she still gives him the box.

It takes her a second to look at him again, but when she does, she's smiling softly. "Yes," She whispers simply and Logan's not sure he heard her.

"What?"

She chuckles because he was so stupid but oh God, did she love him. "I said yes," This time her voice comes a lot stronger, and the smile on her face is almost a grin.

Logan's not there yet —he was sure he was going to have to spend a lot more time convincing her why this was the only thing that made sense between them but now…she said yes? What?

She leans in closer to him, and has to stand on her tiptoes to reach his face, and softly stroke his cheeks. "I should've opened the stockings first, huh?"

Logan laughs before he can stop himself because there was no way this was actually reality but it was and he felt…well, joyous. "Yes, you should have," He says lightly then, hooking an arm around her waist, and pressing Veronica to him just enough.

He looks down deeply into her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Do you wanna marry me?" He asks the question properly then because he has to —there is just no way he's not doing it, considering she pretty much already did say yes.

And she smiles, and her eyes are definitely pooling with hot hot tears in that instant, but she doesn't care, because this is Logan, and she loves him more than life, and truth is, she never wants to be without him either. "Yes doofus!" She says and giggles, but this moment feels so big and yet also so them she can't imagine something different or more perfect. "I love you too, all right? And I wouldn't dream of being without you either, so just…kiss me already, okay?"

Logan's laughing again, but he doesn't think about it twice before doing as she asked him —he kisses her then, messily and between her laughs and his own.

They pull apart eventually, and Logan is especially tender then grabbing Veronica's hand with his own, and lifting it up. He kisses it before slowly taking the delicate ring from the box at last.

He looks at Veronica softly one more time before pushing the ring onto her finger. She's smiling wide, too wide when he looks at her, and it makes him so damn happy that this is their life.

They're kissing again then and it's everything Logan could have ever asked for for a Christmas morning.

"I can't believe I'm doing this,"

By now, Logan has picked her up, and they are on the couch, Veronica straddling him, the plain even. Her eyes not surprisingly are eying the ring on _her_ finger. Someone seriously needed to pinch her.

"Nor can I," Logan replies anyway because it's the truth. "You sure though, right?"

She looks at him at that, because it just wasn't right that he sounded so unsure. "Of course I am," Veronica replies then, and it even surprises her a little how convincing she carried —probably because she truly means it.

"You are the love of my life," He promises again then, and while Veronica lets out a watery chuckle at his words, it's such a Logan thing to tell her, and it just makes her love him all the more.

She sighs and it surprises her, how light she feels. Veronica finds herself loving the feeling. She snuggles then closer to Logan; her cheek directly over his heart as his hand runs lazily down the length of her back.

"I think this is my favorite Christmas…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I think so," Veronica answers, nodding against his chest.

Logan lets out a long measured breath; his fingers tangled within her unruly bed hair. He leans down and kisses the top of her head.

He doesn't get the chance to say anything back before a somewhat sleepy Pony climbs onto the couch with them.

Veronica opens her eyes to look at their puppy setting beside them and she smiles —yup, this was her life all right and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

Logan's probably thinking the same thing because just as Veronica shifts slightly to drop small kisses to his chest, Logan leans down kissing her head again.

"Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas Veronica…I love you,"

"You too,"

 _x fin x_


End file.
